Foundry/Features
Weapons Bagel's cane Bagel's cane is his trademark weapon. The cane contains a concealed laser beam that fires a short pulse of 300 watts, enough energy to vaporize a handgun. The cane itself has a high force attribute, easily knocking down an enemy. The black and grey cane is made out of titanium and aluminium. Usually, Bagel holds the cane upside-down and uses it as a blunt weapon, frequently neglecting its laser beam feature. Bagel only uses the laser beam feature as a last resort. Immobilizer The Immobilizer is the signature weapon of Nozus. The Immobilizer is a large, cannon-shaped, semi-automatic weapon that fires blasts of incredibly strong compressed air. It has no iron sights, meaning it must be fired from the hip. The Immobilizer holds two rounds in its magazine, and has twelve rounds in reserve. However, Nozus only uses the firearm in dire situations, as it has a low amount of ammunition and a moderately slow reload. JJam's axes JJam's axes are his trademark weapons. He carries numerous, diverse axes, from battle axes to fire axes, which are all very effective and have a long reach. After John decided to make the ACS a more peaceful organization, JJam replaced all of his axes with a non-lethal type of material, laced with a hallucinogenic chemical (made by Nozus) that made adversaries believe they were actually stabbed. These axes can actually render an enemy unconscious. Rachel's eskrima sticks Rachel's eskrima sticks are her trademark weapons. She carries two electric eskrima sticks, one for each hand, which can be thrown at opponents as a projectile weapon which ricochets up to hit the enemy. Rachel's dart gun Rachel's dart gun is a magazine-fed semi-automatic crossbow with a pistol grip. The gun's darts are upgraded with taser technology. Each one is equipped with a self-contained electrical charge, the duration of which lasts five minutes at full strength per dart. Rainbow Blade The Rainbow Blade is a weapon given to Web by Romen, in exchange for saving it's homeworld. It's a gold-colored standard European Broadsword, whose composition is unknown. It posesses extraordinary powers, being able to channel energy contained in stars into a concentrated aura, making the Rainbow Blade able to cut through any substance known to man with ease. Rob's PAK Lasers Rob's PAK Lasers are the signature weapon of Rob. The PAK laser is a metaled steel piece of four sided pointy iron bars with are able to fire a large electricity charge. The lasers have two different varieties of attacks. The first one is a weak, long out laser which doesn't effect lot, but, goes out long. The second one is a close up laser attack which is possibly able to kill a weakened opponent with ease. A unrelated weapon is an iron drill used for drilling holes through stuff. BrandoCorp Laser Blaster-0001 The BrandonCorp Laser Blaster-001 '''is a worldwide used firearm, using high heated beings of energy. The first version was constructed by Brandon alone in the 2010's. It was Brandon's trademark weapon until BrandoCorp kickstarted, launching the product to high popularity. Some police forces use these as a more efficient replacement of a regular firearm. Ardestinus The secret weapon, '''Ardestinus, is a blue glowing sword kept locked up in Chrome's basement. Businesses and companies Zhao Industries Zhao Industries is one of the world's largest, most diversified multinational corporations. Under the astute - some would say, ruthless - management of its founder, Nozus, Zhao Industries grew and prospered, absorbing scores of smaller businesses. The corporate office is located in Nicktropolis, with branch offices all across the globe, including Fort Pooda. Zhao Industries operates most of Nicktropolis' utilities, including electricity, gas, water, sewage treatment, and waste disposal. They also own numerous philanthropic enterprises such as the Nicktropolis Hospital, Zhao Foundation for the Arts, and more. The company spans the globe and is a large power in the global marketplace. Since Nozus joined the ACS, the company stands as the forerunner in many fields of technology. The business also stands tall in the forefront of pharmaceutical and technological research and development. Zhao Industries also funds the ACS. Zhao Industries is much more than just a place for Nozus to make money. It is the best way for Nozus and the ACS to get information, news, and rumors from the corporate world. Zhao Industries has many branches. The company owns mining companies, shipping, oil drilling and refineries, food and agricultural productions, and agricultural technology being produced. Some of the most significant things to the normal consumer are consumer electronics like Hi-Fi systems and computers. It also has many deals with different entertainers. Zhao Industries researches cybernetics and nanotechnologies along with other bio-engineering systems and pharmaceuticals. Zhao Industries is also the healthcare system in Nicktropolis as it owns most of the healthcare facilities, such as the Nicktropolis General Hospital. BrandoCorp TBA. Spyware Industries TBA. Riskware Corporations TBA. Good Boy Corporation TBA. Evil Enterprises Evil Enterprises is a company whose employees consist of, obviously, evil villains. The company also make weaponry, gadgets and other things for other villains. The company made it's debut in The Epic Animals Epic Movie. The company's CEO is "Evil Enterprises CEO". 'Bearpark Corporation' The Bearpark Corporation, also known as just Bearpark, is the main company in the show, Rich Life, and is a company that makes cars, bikes, headphones, some weird inventions, or "odd items", and a whole bunch of other everyday things. They claim they make the "best" products, when really, they aren't that great. Bearpark is run by a narcissistic, very greedy, alchoholic billionaire named Oscar Hall. Mr. Hall even attempted to buy out McDonalds to be part of Bearpark once. Organizations The ACS The Aberration Camaraderie Society, commonly shortened to the ACS, is a major fictional team of heroes in the Nickelodeon Fanonverse. The ACS originally featured John the Marksman, Nozus, Collector, Bagel, JJam, and Web, but they have expanded to also include Wario and Erin. They are primarily funded by Zhao Industries. The team remains active for decades, and ultimately expands greatly. By 3023, Collector is the leader and last surviving member of the original ACS. Project Venture Project Venture, also known simply as Venture, is a secret division of the United States government dedicated to destroying the ACS. Project Venture was founded by Dr. Unknown in 2017, with the original Venture facilities being constructed in a large, abandoned aqueduct outside of Nicktropolis. Venture's original agenda back then was to aim their countermeasures at all the seemingly "good" heroes, based on the cynical belief that they cannot be trusted no matter how well-intentioned they seem. When the ACS were formed in 2023, Dr. Unknown, director of Project Venture, was charged with creating effective counter-measures against a rogue ACS member. Bryce McMillions was the secret source of Venture's funding, which allowed it to remain off the books. Venture research branched out in several different directions to develop weapons that would be effective against the ACS. Professor Carrotstein, in charge of its genetics division, created cloned heroes conditioned to be loyal to the government, such as the Robot ACS. General Red advised on military tactics and the development of more conventional weapons. Ludwig Animäl experimented with splicing but his work was judged by Unknown to have failed, and Ludwig was fired. TAO TBA. The Non-ACS The Non-ACS is a small organization of second-classed ACS members. They are rarely in assistance to the ACS because the ACS usually can handle their situations alone, but when they are out, the Non-ACS are usually the one to take their place during that time. Order Order is a space terrorist group who destroy planets they think aren't "perfect". The group only consisted of five members, making it a very small group. Order notably caused destruction in The Bagel Movie, where they gained control of every SIR unit, temporarily made Earth a slave planet, and nearly caused the Solar System to be sucked into the sun. The group eventually disbanded after the death of their leader, Perfect. Order of Rectitude The Order of Rectitude is a duplicitous intergalactic organization who subjugates planets and space sectors. Their founder, Chief Goodness, considers the organization a religious group and his disciples' missionaries. They have a creed and oath. Despite their name, the organization is morally incorrect as they believe their work is "good," and all who oppose are "evil" and must be put down immediately. Their main enemies are former members Sgt. Good Guy and Toncho, but they have other adversaries as well, such as the Andromeans or Oblivion. All members of this organization wear an attire with the mystical color baby blue, as it is capable of translating any and every language. Medicines, chemicals, and drugs Spongerachotoxin Spongerachotoxin is a mysterious chemical and medicine capable of killing, healing, and granting miraculous superhuman abilities. Spongerachotoxin is the reason Mimic, Dr. BJ, and John the Marksman have their powers, and the reason Fred died. Those who are infected with the chemical, and have successfully survived, are automatically granted a resistance to toxin and diseases. Spongerachotoxin was created by Gnaeus Africanus over 700 years ago, and back then the chemical was known as Pantserachotoxin. Pantserachotoxin Pantserachotoxin was the earliest form of Spongerachotoxin. Kcarc kocaine Kcarc kocaine is an obvious parody of crack cocaine. It is featured in an episode of HTML: The Animated Series, and shares all the same effects of crack. Vehicles Space Pod A Space Pod is a strange semi-sentient alien craft. The Space Pod is equipped with numerous advanced technology. Bagel came to Earth via Space Pod. Voot Cruiser The Voot Cruiser is a out-of-date vehicle which was used by most Irkens in XX29-XX34 (which was years 1876-1912 on Earth) However, it is rare to find some today. One notable owner of it in the Fanonverse is Invader Rob. Jerk Mobile The Jerk Mobile is a gigantic monster truck that belongs to King Jerk. The truck is equipped with various weaponry such as lazer guns, saw blades, etc. ACS Helicopter The ACS Helicopter is the personal helicopter used by the ACS. Originally owned by Nozus, the helicopter has two rotor blades with slid open rear doors. It is green in color and the ACS emblem is printed on the helicopter's left side. The helicopter is big enough for the whole team to fit into. Clothing Please note that minor clothing items shouldn't get listed. Bagel's hat Bagel's hat is a hat that Bagel always wears. The hat design is similar to the design of a cowboy hat. John's bowler hat John's bowler hat has an interior bigger than its exterior, which is logically impossible in real life. In the first episode of The ACS, John takes out a rocket launcher he had been concealing inside his hat. It is unknown how John acquired this hat but the only time where he is seen without it is briefly in the first episode of The ACS, also. In the second issue of The ACS Forthcoming, John's bowler hat makes a brief cameo where G-Guy and Rachel are seen giving it to Collector. Cool Dude's glasses TBA. BrandoCorp Specialist Lab Coat BrandoCorp Lab Coats are a type of clothing exclusive to BrandoCorp specialists. The first was worn by Brandon, who created it himself. The coats are made of an incredibly light but hardy cloth that is protected from the elements and bullets. It has two large baggy pockets and a holster. Each are equipped with a built in-clock, radio, and communicator. MattBoo's hat While MattBoo still lived as Steven Bouvier at Lord of the Boos' Mansion, a fellow Boo gave him his well-known hat, feeling sympathy for him not wanting to look alike with the other Boos. MattBoo owns more copies of his hat that he uses if an older hat is damaged or ruined. At times, when necessary, MattBoo can use a number of his seemingly endless collection of hats as an attack to enemies, or his using hat as a source of strength and energy. At times, his hat is known as a security possession to go through the day or an inanimate associate to his happiness. Rumor has it that his hat is what keeps him stable and sane, yet strong and confident. MattBoo can sometimes remove his hat when appropriate but is a rare occurence as his hat separates himself in similarity with his own kind. Toys MasterSSKirby TBA. Technology Resurrect-tech TBA. BoomWatch The BoomWatch is a phone/tablet/watch that Dr. Boom always wears. Items The Gem of Stupidity The Gem of Stupidity is a powerful gemstone that made it's debut in The Epic Animals Epic Movie. The gem's main purpose is to keep Derryl, the God of Destruction and Stupidity, trapped inside the gem so that he couldn't cause anymore destruction. In order to keep Derryl trapped inside, the gem was seperated into two pieces. If the two pieces are combined together, Derryl is able to escape. If used correctly, the user of the gem is able to use the gem as a weapon, as the gem absorbed a little bit of Derryl's powers. The Gem of Intelligence TBA. The Gem of Strength TBA. The Gem of Supremacy The Gem of Supremacy is the outcome when all other gemstones are amalgamated together. The gem is naturally illuminated and translucent, and a pentagram is inscribed on it. A pentagram is a standard symbol for witches, Freemasons, and many other pagan or occult groups. To witches, it represents the four basic elements (wind, water, earth and fire) plus a pantheistic spiritual being. It is also used for protection - to banish energy, or to bring it to you, depending on how it's drawn. Whoever possesses the Gem of Supremacy is granted the superhuman abilities of elemental manipulation, dimensional travel, portal creation, reality shifting, replication, reanimation, flight, energy attacks, spiritual armor, supernatural combat, absolute illusion, master combatant, regenerative healing factor, hypnosis, and an enhanced condition. Soul Jar The Soul Jar is a decoy The Ultimate Entity uses in The ACS: High Society. The jar is believed to contain the souls of her victims but it is really just another one of her mystical apparatuses. Movies Iron Male Referenced in The ACS episode An ACS Movie. The movie is a parody of Iron Man. Some Random Blind Patriot: Just Another Random Blind Patriot Referenced in The ACS episode An ACS Movie. Television shows The Barber A show that is commonly found in any of IAmBagel's shows. The show is a parody of soap opera television shows. The show, from what we've seen in shows it has appeared in, revolves around a barber secretly murdering people. Cell phones NosePhone Appearing in Fanonverse Jr: The Summer Scheme, the NosePhone is a parody of the iPhone. Websites Pickelodeon Fanon Originally featured in Nicky, the website also made a cameo in The ACS episode Christmas Night. It is an obvious parody of this website. Food and drinks Mike's Hard Lemonade Debuting in the non-canon ACOPA, the drinks were brought over into canon, featured in The ACS. References Category:Lists Category:Nickelodeon Fanonverse